yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Kugie Kizuchi
Kugie Kizuchi ( ) is Kanna Kizuchi's older sister and one of the first participants to die in the Death Game. Appearance Kugie is a high school girl with short, neck-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a unique yellow screw headband kept in her hair. She wore a collar like the other participants of the death game, though this isn't shown in her sprite. She wore a green blazer with yellow-gold buttons, a grey shirt of an unknown length with a hot pink ribbon tied at the collar, a hot pink skirt, a pair of black socks that reach above knee-length, and a pair of brown shoes. Personality When Kanna was adopted by her parents, Kugie made her dislike for her very clear, leading for Kanna to run away from the household at one point. After Kugie found Kanna with a boy, who she presumed was teasing or picking on her, they began to fix their relationship. It's implied through Kanna's self-introduction that they became closer over time and spoke to each other more. It's also implied that she trusted Kanna highly enough to save her in their first trial, though this later showed to fail through Kanna's panicking. History Background Kugie is the biological daughter of the Kizuchi family. At some point her mother and father adopted a young girl, Kanna Kizuchi, whom Kugie had constantly made her dislike for clear. One day Kanna couldn't take her sisters bullying any longer so ran away from home, sitting in a park with a bucket on her head. Kugie had looked for Kanna and finds her with a boy who she misunderstood to be teasing her. When Kugie took Kanna back home they began to fix their relationship and started to get along. The Death Game Kanna and Kugie were walking home one day, eating ice cream and talking about what to have for dinner, when people had jumped out from a black car parked across the road. When they both woke up they began their first trial, "The Two Person Vote", where both her and Kanna were strapped down to beds and given a time limit of five minutes to escape. Kugie gave Kanna the key, allowing her to set herself free, but became panicked when she didn't know what to do resulting in Kugie's bed folding and thus crushing her to death. A phone is later found in Kanna's and Kugie's first trial room with a message of hatred wrote on it. It was decoded to be a falsely wrote message soon after it's discovery, however. Relationships Kanna Kizuchi At first Kugie had a strong dislike for Kanna over unknown reasons. However their relationship grew over an incident prior to the death game which allowed hers and her sisters relationship to become stronger than it ever was. Appellations Game participants= |-|Other= Trivia *Kugie was originally named "Kanna" and was supposed to be one of the surviving Participants of the First Trial in the earlier version of the game. In other words, she was Kanna ver. 1.6th Broadcast of “Kimigashine” × “The Other World's Leading Role is Us!" *In the spin-off game Your Time To Shine, it is revealed through one of the events between Kanna and Mishima that an adult woman professed her love to Kugie and that they were thinking of dating, but Kugie decided to leave the decision up to Kanna. This confirms that Kugie is attracted to women. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Females Category:Deceased